7 minutes au paradis
by Drudrue
Summary: Et si on jouait à 7 minutes au paradis ? C'est quoi 7 minutes au paradis ? Pour une fois, Harry Potter aurait mieux fait de se taire. Twoshot


**Disclaimers:** Les personnages de HP appartiennent tous à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, tout le monde le sait. Un grand merci à elle de les avoir créés et de bien vouloir nous les prêter.

**Pairring: **Harry-Draco.

**Résumé:** " Et si on jouait à 7 minutes au paradis ?" " Heu... C'est quoi 7 minutes au paradis ?" Harry Potter aurait mieux fait de se taire plutôt que de poser cette question idiote.

**Note :** Je tiens à vous dire que je n'ai pas été seule pour faire ce one-shot. Ma nièce Lilypetitefleurdelys m'a aidé à paufiner certains passages, alors ne l'oubliez pas en lisant.

_**Two-shot,** 7 minutes au paradis._

**Première partie,**

La salle commune des rouges et ors était d'un calme plat en ce samedi après-midi 14 mai. C'était pourtant une chaude journée, chose qui s'était faite rare depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et le soleil irradiait de ses rayons l'étendue verte du gigantesque parc de Poudlard ; mais malgrè cela, tous les septième année de la maison du hardi Gryffondor s'étaient avachis un peu partout dans la pièce circulaire, un air de profond ennui sur le visage.

Il y avait là Seamus Finnigan dont la tête était posée avec désespoir sur la table, Dean Thomas qui était allongé de tout son long sur le tapis rouge de la pièce, Neville Londubat était avachi dans un fauteuil, Lavande Brown était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et tressait les longs cheveux noirs de Parvati Patil accroupie devant elle, Ron Weasley était couché sur une meridienne et ne cessait de soupirer, Harry Potter avait basculé la tête en arrière et regardait sans le voir le plafond blanc, quant à Hermione Granger elle était assise près du feu et lançait des regards lourds de reproches à tous ceux qui ne cessaient de rochigner.

« J'm'ennuuuiii... »

Dans un synchronisme parfait, tous se tournèrent vers le rouquin responsable de cette plainte déchirante. Seule une personne n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de le fusiller du regard.

« Ron, soupira Hermione, ça fait vingt fois en l'espace de deux minutes que tu ne cesses de te répéter ! »

Je sais ce que vous pensez tous : que fait Hermione Granger en compagnie de ce petit groupe au lieu de travailler en prévisions des ASPICs qui approchaient ? Eh bien, que voulez-vous ? Même les intellos et bosseurs invétérés ont le droit à une journée de congé afin d'éviter un surplus de stresse.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard sévère et le cadet des fils Weasley se ratatina sur lui-même.

« Deux minutes, trente-huit secondes et quinze centièmes, 'Mione. » crut bon de préciser Harry avec lassitude.

« Il se répète peut-être mais n'empêche que c'est vrai ! s'exclama Neville avec un mélange de défi et de timidité dans la voix. Et je vais même me montrer moins poli que lui : on s'emmerdeeeeuuuuhhh ! »

A son tour, il se ratatina sur lui même quand les yeux bruns de la brunette vinrent se poser sur lui avec sévérité.

« Heu... j'ai rien dit... » s'empressa-t-il de dire avant de regarder ailleurs.

Un gloussement retentit alors et l'assemblée jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux filles installées près de la fenêtre. Lavande et Parvati avaient un sourire immense plaqué sur leur visage et Harry leur lança un regard empli de curiosité et d'agacement. Merlin qu'il détestait quand elles gloussaient de cette manière. Les deux adolescentes gloussèrent une nouvelle fois, puis Lavande lança avec un petit air idiot :

« Et si on faisait un 7 minutes au paradis ? »

L'effet fut immédiat : tous sourirent gaiement à cette idée ingénieuse. Tous ? Non, celui qu'on appelait le Survivant venait de froncer des sourcils, une lueur de totale incompréhension se reflétant dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. En effet, le jeune homme ne comprenait pas les raisons d'une telle illumination ; et pour cause, il ne connaissait pas ce jeu. Et pour une fois, au lieu de laisser parler son ignorance du monde sorcier, il aurait mieux fait de se la fermer.

« C'est quoi 7 minutes au paradis ? »

A ce moment, sept paires d'yeux démoniaques se posèrent sur lui et un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de ses condisciples. Par instinct, Harry recula d'un pas et déglutit avec peine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces regards ne lui inspiraient rien de bon, et sur le coup il se demanda s'il ne préférait pas encore affronter une vingtaine de Voldemort plutôt que de tester le nouveau jeu auquel ses soit-disant amis comptaient lui faire prendre part.

Dean s'avança d'un pas, toisant le brun. Puis, il lâcha :

« Toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! Seamus, Neville, passez lui un bandeau sur les yeux et amenez le jusqu'au placard du 7ème étage. Nous, on va chercher _ce _dont on a besoin. »

Après cette tirade du garçon noir, Harry chercha un soutient auprès de sa meilleure amie. Quoi que soit ce jeu, elle ne les laisserait pas l'emmener dans un piège à rat... n'est-ce pas ? Il lui lança un regard inquiet et vit la jeune fille le scruter un instant avant de le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, ça ne dure que 7 minutes. »

« Et puis tu as déjà affronté pire. » ajouta Ron avant de murmurer pour lui-même avec un grand sourire amusé « Mais jamais un truc pareil. »

L'attrapeur des rouges et ors déglutit une nouvelle fois. Il avait entendu la dernière réplique de son presque frère et le faux regard innocent qu'il lui lançait ne le trompait pas. Mais il ne put rien voir d'autre, déjà il se retrouvait dans le noir complet : Neville et Seamus venaient de lui bander les yeux. Il se sentit soudain tirer de sa place et pousser en avant. La brusque agitation qui naquit autour de lui le persuada que toute la clique s'empressait de sortir de la pièce, lui toujours tiré par Neville et Seamus.

« Vous lui expliquez les règles pendant que nous on va chercher quelqu'un. Mais ne lui donnez pas trop de détails, il faut qu'il ait la surprise sinon ça ne sera pas drôle. »

Harry reconnu là la voix de Ron qui avait beaucoup de mal à cacher son enchantement au sale coup qu'ils allaient lui faire. Quelle bande de traîtres ! Pour ne pas changer, Parvati et Lavande gloussèrent. La célébrité du monde sorcier serra les poings : heureusement qu'il avait les yeux bandés et qu'il s'agissait de filles, car dans le cas contraire il les aurait bien frappées.

« Qui est-ce qu'on va prendre ? » demanda Hermione.

« Le premier venu ! » répondit Dean.

Ce fut la dernière chose que Harry put entendre, Neville et Seamus le trainant déjà dans une suite de couloirs. Durant le trajet, il essayait de reconnaître le chemin qu'ils empruntaient en analysant les différents virages. Mais ce fut en vain. Heureusement que Dean avait laissé échapper le lieu où ils devaient l'emmener : le placard du 7ème étage.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » s'enquit-il auprès de ses deux amis, un brin de curiosité et d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Tu seras seul dans un placard, mais juste l'espace de quelque minutes. Le temps qu'ils trouvent... » lui répondit Neville.

« Qu'ils trouvent quoi ? »

« Oui, tu seras rapidement rejoint par quelqu'un. » précisa l'Irlandais.

« Quelqu'un ? répéta le jeune homme, toujours dans le noir. Qui ? »

« On ne sait pas, c'est les autres qui choisiront. Tout ce qu'on peut te dire c'est qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un du château. »

« Vous devrez rester ensemble pendant 7 minutes, ce n'est qu'à la fin du temps imparti que tu pourras enlever ton bandeau et constater son identité. Dis-toi que cette personne sera dans le même cas que toi : elle aura les yeux bandés et ignorera ton identité. »

« Surtout Harry, tu dois te prêter au jeu ! Quoi qu'il arrive ! »

« Jeu qui consiste en quoi exactement ? »

« Harry, Harry, Harry... Crois-tu vraiment qu'on va te le dire ? Si on te le dit, ça ne sera plus une surprise, voyons ! »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, joue le jeu avec ton - ou ta- partenaire. »

« Mets-y tout ton coeur... »

« Et tout ton doigté ! »

« Mon doigté ? » gémit Harry d'une voix tout sauf masculine.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui préparaient encore comme coup foireux. Harry ne se sentait pas le moins du monde rassuré. Et puis, c'était quoi cette histoire de doigté ?

« Tu verras, tu vas adoré ! C'est vraiment un jeu excellent, dans tous les sens du terme. »

« Tu connaîtras bientôt tous les _petits secrets_ de ton - ou ta- partenaire. »

« Et ton doigté va en prendre une sacré couche d'expèrience. »

« Mais... de quoi vous parlez ? On dirait que vous parlez de sexe... »

« T'inquiète, t'inquiète ! s'exclama Seamus. Tu as tous les éléments en mains pour gagner. »

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il fut soudainement poussé avec force et se cogna contre un mur. Il ne s'était pas vraiment fait mal, mais il jura quand même pour la forme et râla sur ses amis.

« Merde ! Seam', Nev', vous pourriez faire attention ! »

« Désolé ! » marmonna le jeune Londubat.

Seamus, lui, ne prit pas même la peine de s'excuser et lui donna des consignes de dernières minutes.

« Surtout Harry, ne te laisse pas faire ! Tu dois prouver ta supèriorité _masculine_ et prendre le dessus. Prends ton pied et _fais_ perdre pied, mais pas l'inverse ! »

Une porte claqua et Harry se retrouva seul dans le placard du 7ème étage, comme Dean l'avait si bien dit. Le jeune homme se laissa aller contre le mur derrière lui en soupirant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était laissé embarqué là dedans si facilement. D'ailleurs, dans quoi ? Mais s'il en croyait les paroles de l'Irlandais, le 7ème ciel n'était pas loin. Après tout, du 7ème étage au 7ème ciel, peut-être n'y avait-il que 7 minutes !

De leur côté, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Lavande, et Parvati parcouraient les couloirs à la recherche d'un second joueur. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils cherchaient mais en vain. Tous semblaient être sortis dans le parc afin de profiter du soleil brûlant et éclatant qui s'était fait rare ces derniers mois. Les deux glousseuses du groupe gloussaient – pour ne pas changer – et riaient toutes les trente secondes tant elles étaient éxcitées et amusées par la situation. Dean avait dit qu'ils devaient prendre le premier venu, hein ? A croire que tout le monde les avaient entendu et les fuyaient. Mais plus pour très longtemps...

Alors qu'ils tournaient le coin d'un couloir, le groupe des cinq se figea, les yeux braqués sur la bande de Serpentards qui avançait dans leur direction. Ron se mit à trembler sur place et fut pris d'un ricanement nerveux.

« Non..., gémit-il, tout sauf LUI ! »

La préfète de Gryffondor se tourna vers le jeune Thomas avec un air mi-interrogateur mi-craintif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« On a dit le premier venu ! » répondit ce dernier d'un ton catégorique.

Lavande et Parvati gloussèrent.

« Il en a de la chance, Harry. Qui ne voudrait pas faire un 7 minutes au paradis avec le beau Draco Malfoy ! »

Ron émit un drôle de son qui se perdit dans sa gorge.Il se pinça comme pour s'assurer qu'il était en train de rêver et, constatant que ce n'était pas le cas, il attrapa une couleur de lait caillé. Il pensa alors tout haut :

« Pas la fouine, pas la fouine, pas la fouine, tout sauf la fouine... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la belette, elle nous fait une crise d'épilepsie ? »

Comme à son habitude, la voix de Draco Malfoy cingla froide et moqueuse. La cour admirative du Prince des Serpentards, composée de Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, ricana à sa remarque et Ron blémit d'avantage. Il se retourna vers Dean et Hermione en grimaçant et articula silencieusement un _pas la fouine, non... pitié, pas la fouine, non..._ Ce qui amusa les quatre autres.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil sceptique en observant le rouquin, laissant parfaitement comprendre qu'il le prenait pour un dégénéré du cerveau, tout comme son pote Potter.

« Mais Ron, s'exclama Hermione, regarde les tous ! Tu préfères Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson à Malfoy pour tu sais quoi ? »

« Oui... » laissa-t-il échapper d'une petite voix.

Dean sourit.

« Ok, va pour Crabbe ! » dit-il alors.

« Beurk ! » s'exclamèrent Lavande et Parvati.

« NON ! » hurla Ron.

« Très bien, reprit Hermione, alors je réitère ma question : Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle ou Parkinson ? »

Malfoy tourna son regard vers la jeune fille.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette histoire, Granger ? lança-t-il, glacial. Elle a quoi la belette, elle est constipée ? »

« Haha, très drôle Malfoy, très spirituel ! » s'exclama la préfète.

L'héritier Malfoy eut un sourire moqueur alors que Parkinson se mettait à dévisager le rouquin qui avait fermé les yeux et qui se mettait à trembler encore plus violemment. Elle tira une grimace de pur dégoût et constata une chose assez insolite.

« Tiens, mais ne manquerait-il pas le Cracmol, le demi-sang et le balafré à votre groupe ? »

« C'est vrai ça : où est donc passé ce très cher balafré ? »

« En quoi ça te regarde la fouine ! » s'énerva aussitôt le gardien des Gryffondors.

« Ron, calme-toi, s'il te plait ! » lui dit calmement Hermione.

Elle regarda avec insistance le blond qui les dévisageait avec un mélange de dégoût et de méchanceté. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Connaissant Draco Malfoy, il ne pourrait qu'accepter de mauvaise grâce, poussé par la curiosité. Se décidant, elle poussa un soupir.

« Ecoute Malfoy, ça me coûte de le dire – et je suis certaine que mes condisciples ici présents sont d'accord avec moi - mais on a besoin de toi pour régler un problème. »

Ron faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive à cette annonce. Qui avait besoin de qui ? Dean, lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce même si au fond de lui il bouillonnait de rage. Depuis quand les Gryffondors avaient-ils besoin des Serpentards ? Quand aux filles, elles gloussèrent. **( Qui a dit Pour ne pas changer ? C'est bien, vous avez très bien appris votre leçon.)**

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Malfoy fronça des sourcils tandis que Parkinson regardait Hermione avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu te fiches de moi, Granger ? »

« Non, je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. » dit-elle sans embage, fixant ses yeux gris sans ciller.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter ? Tu crois peut-être que je vais suivre deux Sangs-de-Bourbe, un amoureux des Moldus et deux poules glousseuses ! Non, très peu pour moi, ce serait mauvais pour mon image si on me voyait avec vous. »

« Tu as absolument raison, Malfoy, rien ne t'oblige à accepter. C'est un risque que nous prenons : nous te demandons ton aide et tu es libre de dire non. »

« Eh bien ma réponse est justement non ! Je ne coopère pas avec la racaille moldue ! »

Hermione haussa les épaules et se tourna vers ses quatre amis.

« Venez, on a eu tort de croire que ce crétin imbu de lui même nous donnerait un coup de main. De toute façon, les Serpentards ne sont pas assez _diaboliques_ pour oser faire une chose _pareille_. »

Elle amorça un mouvement dans l'intention de s'en aller, mais la voix du jeune homme blond la retint. Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres à l'entente de son nom de famille. Sourire qu'elle effaça bien vite lorsqu'elle refit face à l'adolescent.

« J'ai cru entendre le mot diabolique dans ta phrase ! s'exclama le préfet des verts et argents. Sache que rien n'est trop diabolique pour nous ! »

« Dois-je comprendre que tu as changé d'avis, Malfoy ? »

« C'est possible, Granger ! Tout dépendra de cette chose diabolique que tu veux que je fasse. »

« On a peur, la fouine ? » demanda Ron d'un ton moqueur.

« Et de quoi aurais-je peur, mon bon roi ouistiti ? » lança l'autre avec un sarcasme prononcé dans la voix.

« Je n'sais pas, moi... Peut-être de l'inconnu... ? »

« De l'inconnu ? Tu m'en diras tant, Weasmoche ! »

« Ne recommencez pas vous deux ! intervint Hermione. Cependant... je crois que Ron a raison, Malfoy. Craindrais-tu que ce qu'on te demande de faire soit trop diabolique pour toi, puisque tu veux absolument savoir de quoi il retombe ? »

« Je t'ai dit que rien n'était trop diabolique pour moi, Granger ! »

« Alors prouve le moi en me suivant sans poser de question ! »

Draco leur lança tour à tour un regard suspicieux. Il ne savait pas quel coup fourré cette bande de Gryffys débiles et dégénérés lui préparait, mais foi de Draco Malfoy il trouverait. Et avec de la chance, il pourrait leur faire enlever des points.

« D'accord Granger, je te suis ! »

Harry soupira. Il était toujours assis par terre, contre le mur du fond, ses jambes ramenés contre lui. Et il attendait. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, à attendre, mais il le faisait sans rochigner. Il devait bien avouer qu'une partie de lui était curieuse de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Il regrettait seulement d'avoir les yeux bandés. Lui qui avait déjà des problèmes de vue, il se sentait vraiment en position de faiblesse ; et Seamus qui voulait qu'il domine... Mais dominer quoi ? Il en avait bien une petite idée mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Il n'oserait sûrement pas...

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le fit relever la tête par automatisme alors que pourtant il n'y voyait rien. Il se releva pour recevoir un boulet de canon dans le ventre. Un grognement suivit de la part du nouvel arrivant. La voix de Seamus retentit alors :

« Très chers inconnus, vous voilà dans le merveilleux jeu de _7 minutes au paradis _. Vous aurez tous les deux exactement 7 minutes pour montrer à l'autre ce dont vous êtes capable. A la fin du temps imparti, la porte s'ouvrira et vous pourrez alors enlever vos bandeaux pour prendre connaissance de l'identité de votre partenaire. »

Sur ce, l'Irlandais referma la porte, laissant Harry seul avec l'inconnu. Le jeune homme brun n'osait pas bouger, se contentant d'écouter la respiration lente de la personne très près de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, et le silence qui régnait dans le placard le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Il préférait attendre que l'inconnu fasse le premier geste. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand celui-ci vint. En effet, c'était tout sauf un geste innocent.

Un léger bruissement d'étoffe attira son attention, et la seconde suivante il sentait le souffle chaud du l'inconnu sur sa nuque où un léger baiser papillon fut déposé. Harry frissonna alors que le corps tout près de lui venait se coller au sien. Puis les lèvres se déplacèrent tout contre sa peau, suivant la ligne de sa machoire, et vinrent se poser au coin de ses propres lèvres.

Harry s'était raidit sur place. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer... Il ne se sentait pas capable de faire le moindre mouvement, laissant l'inconnu le parcourir de ses lèvres. Son souffle s'accéléra lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur sa hanche et il sentit son _partenaire_ sourire tout contre ses lèvres. Il sentit alors une langue mutine venir caresser et lécher doucement sa lèvre infèrieure. Se sentant perdre pied, il s'accrocha à la chemise de l'inconnu, entre-ouvrant les lèvres sans même s'en rendre compte.

Aussitôt, la langue de l'inconnu s'infiltra dans sa bouche et entama une danse folle avec sa consoeur. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement et, laissant l'envie et le désir le submerger, il répondit activement au baiser. Il était toujours accroché à la chemise de son partenaire comme à une bouée de sauvetage tant il se sentait couler sous la force de cet ouragan.

Un nouveau frisson le parcourut lorsqu'une main s'aventura sous son t-shirt, venant caresser son ventre plat. Il bascula la tête en arrière et l'anonyme descendit ses lèvres jusque dans son cou qu'il entreprit de parsemer de baisers, allant même jusqu'à le dévorer. Il se cambra à cet assaut plus que dévastateur et se mordit la lèvre infèrieure pour ne pas gémir.

Doucement alors, il pris conscience que, pendant qu'une main caressait son ventre, une autre s'affairait à déboutonner son jean. Il voulut protester mais la langue de l'innomé l'en empêcha : elle remontait le long de son cou, laissant une trainée humide sur son passage. Le Gryffondor gémit au contact de cette langue sur son oreille, et il s'accrocha d'avantage à la chemise lorsque l'inconnu lui mordilla légèrement le lobe.

Son coeur s'affolait dans sa poitrine : il battait à tout rompre, lui envoyant des étincelles dans tout le corps, et Harry craignait qu'_il_ ne l'entende. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille chose : ce que lui faisait l'inconnu était... puissant. C'était dévastateur.

Il poussa soudain un petit cri en se laissant tomber dans _ses_ bras. L'innomé venait de poser sa main sur sa virilité tendue et la carassait à présent à travers son boxer. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce que ressentait le Survivant à ce moment précis : désir douloureux, euphorie, exaltation... Il n'était plus que plaisir et jouissance. Et il voulait plus.

Le souffle chaud se reposa sur son oreille.

« Tu es en train de perdre. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure rauque, une simple constatation destinée à le faire réagir. Mais Harry ne pouvait reprendre le dessus, c'était bien au dessus de ses forces. Il était toujours dans les lymbes du plaisir. La seule chose dont il fut capable c'est de se saisir avec brusquerie de la bouche qui venait de passer à sa portée. De nouveau, les deux langues se trouvèrent, s'effleurèrent, se taquinèrent, se caressèrent...

Le brun se sentit brutalement pousser et heurta le mur juste derrière lui. Une jambe remonta entre ses jambes alors que la main sur son ventre remontait titiller les petits bouts de chaire rose. Puis, la seconde main, toujours posée sur son entre-jambe, passa la barrière de son boxer et se saisit de son membre errigé. Harry chancela, resserant sa prise sur la robe de l'anonyme qui venait de commencer un lent mouvement de va et vient.

Involontairement, Harry mordit la lèvre de son partenaire, le faisant grogner de mécontentement. Le goût du sang s'imposa à leur baiser et Harry l'interrompit aussitôt. Subséquemment, Harry titilla la lèvre blessée et la caressa du bout de la langue comme pour s'excuser et se faire pardonner. Il se fit doucement repoussé et, rapidement, deux lèvres vinrent s'abandonner dans con cou.

Le mouvement sur sa hampe restait lent et calculateur, et le rouge et or se surprit à murmurer un _' Plus vite...'_ d'une voix suppliante. Le sourire dans son cou ne le trompa pas sur les intentions de son partenaire et il se mordit lui-même la lèvre. C'était diablement excitant... Suivant sa demande, le mouvement de poignet s'accéléra, se faisant de plus en plus rapide. Le souffle du Gryffondor s'activa, rauque et sacadé. En revanche, les soupirs de l'inconnu restaient presque indistincts, comme contrôlés, comme s'il avait l'habitude de cacher ses émotions.

Le plaisir était là, et pourtant Harry réalisait soudain qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il voulait le voir, il voulait voir son tortionnaire, il voulait voir celui qui lui faisait voir tant d'étoiles avec ses mains, avec ses lèvres, avec sa langue...

Les étoiles défilaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il arrivait à son paroxysme. Un frôlement de lèvres, une langue qui vint titiller sa lèvre infèrieur et un baiser qui s'approfondit ; Harry se libéra dans un grognement rauque qui fut étouffé par la bouche contre la sienne. Il s'effondra sur le corps contre le sien, la respiration saccadée, un sentiment de bien-être l'envahissant.

« J'ai gagné. »

Juste une observation de l'inconnu qui se décolla de lui et s'affaira à reboutonner son jean. Harry fronça des sourcils sous son bandeau. Un déclic se fit alors entendre et le jeune homme brun comprit que les sept minutes étaient passées. Par automatisme, il dénoua le bandeau, se doutant que l'anonyme en faisait autant. Il cligna légèrement des yeux devant l'intensité de la lumière qui venait du couloir pour éclairer le placard – la porte s'était ouverte. Puis il posa son regard sur la silhouette devant lui.

Le coeur d'Harry manqua un battement : il ne distinguait rien, et pour cause il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à discerner était des cheveux blond et une peau pâle. Le reste était trop flou pour qu'il parvienne à donner un nom au visage devant lui.

« Potter ! »

Le nom sortit des lèvres de l'innomé, surpris et... glacial. Harry sursauta à cette appellation : il connaissait ce timbre de voix. Il cligna des yeux, fixant attentivement le jeune homme devant lui, essayant de le reconnaître. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Les contours étaient trop flous, et la voix trop rauque pour qu'il puisse vraiment y mettre un nom.

L'instant d'après, sans qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouvait seul dans le placard. Le garçon était parti d'un pas rapide et dur.

**Fin de la première partie.**

Mwahahaha, on sait on est sadique de finir comme ça mais on a pas pu nous en empêcher. La seconde partie est déjà en cours d'écriture et devrait arriver dans le courant de la semaine, c'est promis. En attendant, vous avez un commentaire ? Alors cliquez sur Submit review.

**NB : Le jeu de « 7 minutes au paradis » est tiré du film « Trente ans sinon rien » avec Jennifer Garner.**


End file.
